


remember me

by cakecakecake



Series: four unlikely lovers [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Hand-wavy Canon, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lore - Freeform, Marriage of Convenience, Memory Loss, Motherhood, Multi, One Shot Collection, Poly Parents, Polyamory, References to Depression, Summer-Centric, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecakecake/pseuds/cakecakecake
Summary: some short stories about a woman who was so loved.





	remember me

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted for so long to do a full-length companion piece to my qrow-centric _the burden and the blame_ but it just didn't work out that way so this will just serve as my dump for summer-centric drabbles :')

“You sure she’s not Qrow’s?” Taiyang teases, sticking his tongue out between his teeth in a grin.

Summer scoffs, half-smirking. “She very well could be, all this hair.”

"She's so tiny," she says, wrapping her baby in a cocoon of velveteen blankets. "Was Yang this tiny?"

"Sure was," he tells her. "Hard to picture now -- she got so big so fast."

"She's got your nose," Summer remarks, smoothing out the wisps of hair across little Ruby Rose's forehead. Taiyang chortles.

“Nah, she’s all you,” he says more seriously, curling an arm about her waist. “There’s some red at the tips of her hair, see it?”

"Oh, barely, you can't tell with the lighting in here," she laughs gently, laying her down against the soft pillows in the crib.

“Look at her eyes, come on, she’s all you, sweetheart,” Taiyang hums fondly, playing with the baby’s tiny feet. “Right, Ruby? Silver eyes, just like mommy, huh?”

Little Ruby gurgles out small sounds of laughter and Summer knits her brows together, leaning against the rail of the crib as her husband plants a kiss to her temple. She strokes her baby’s cheek with the back of her forefinger, watching her big silver eyes blink up at her.

_Hopefully not just like mommy._


End file.
